1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrier laminate, a gas barrier film and a device using the barrier laminate or the gas barrier film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a variety of barrier laminates have been studied. For example, JP-A-2004-299230 discloses a gas barrier film using a cardo polymer layer as a planarizing layer. However, there is a demand for higher barrier property in a gas barrier film.